Teenage Dream
by PieceOfMe-x
Summary: Troyella oneshot! M-rated Valentines Day! Gabby's POV!


**Teenage Dream**

"But Troy, it's Valentine's Day.."

14th of February. The day people are suppose to celebrate their love. Not me..

"I know baby, and I don't wanna go but I have to"

That's my boyfriend, Golden boy and Wildcat superstar Troy Bolton. And the superstar has a stupid basketball game on freaking Valentine's day!

"You don't have to do anything.."

"After the game. You, me and a movie, your choice"

"But that's not what I want"

"I know.. next year?"

"Whatever.."

"Ella, don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad" I said while crossing my arms. "Go, have fun"

"You're not coming?"

"I'm not in the mood to spend yet again a whole evening in a sweaty gym. So you go"

"Baby.."

"Look luck"

"No kiss?"

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Be safe"

And with that I turned around and walked up the stairs into my room. Outside I heard a car start and drive away. I couldn't help but let a small tear run down my cheek.

I sat down at my desk and grabbed a small box. I opened the box, inside was a dog tag. _Live A Teenage Dream. I love you xG_ was engraved in it. I opened my Valentine's card for him and read over the words again

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down_

_You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine_

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
This is real_

_I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_I love you Troy Bolton!_

_Xxx Your Ella_

"Is that for me?" I suddenly heard behind me

I turned around and saw Troy standing in the doorway. Arms crossed leaning against the doorframe

"Troy? But, the car..?"

"I told Chad to go without me. It's not like it was a championship game"

He walked to me and knelt down in front of me

"I told him it's Valentine's Day and that I should spend it with my girlfriend, and not with a bunch of guys in a sweaty gym"

"And what did he say?"

"He said I was whipped and drove away"

"Oh.."

"This is for you" he said while he pulled out a box out of his jacket

"What is it?"

"Open it" he said smiling

I opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet with heart chain

"Pretty!"

"Look, it's engraved"

He took the bracelet out of the box and showed me the back of the heart

_You and I  
__Forever  
I Love You_

"This is so sweet"

"I would have wrote you a card too, but you know how I suck at putting my feeling to words"

"See these 3 little words" I pointed at the last line on the heart. "I love you, that's all I need"

I leaned in and kissed him

"This is for you"

I gave him the card and the box

"Looks like we both think jewelry" he said as he took the tag out of the box

"And I engraved it too, look"

"And what's your definition of a teenage dream my sweet valentine?"

I giggled

"Read the card"

"…"

"You so stole this from Katy Perry"

"I express my feeling by stealing lyrics okay"

He smiled

"Then explain this.. _Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love_…"

"What there to explain?"

He looked at me funny, which made me giggle

"Think about it Troy. We have been dating for months now. We love each other. This is the most romantic day of the year. Why do you think I didn't want you to go to the game?"

He made another funny face. An 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' face..I softly stoke his hair back

"I want you to make me yours"

"Your already mine"

"Yeah, emotionally and mentally.. I mean physically"

"Oh.. OH you mean.."

"Yes Troy, I want you to have sex with me. You know, sometimes you can really suck romance out of the moment"

"Sorry"

I smiled

"It's okay.. I still really really want to"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Cuz I had it all planned out. I should have candles and music and roses and soft sheets.."

"Save that for my birthday"

And with that I kissed him. I started to un-button his shirt as I felt his hands finding its way to my hips

"What about your mom?"

"She's out with her boyfriend"

"Okay, good"

We stood up and walked over to the bed. As I sat down I released how nervous I really was

"Uhm Troy.."

"Yeah?" he said as his shirt fell of his shoulders

"Is this gonna hurt? Cuz I don't like pain"

He sat down next to me and grabbed both my hands

"I don't really know Ella. It's different for every girl"

"Have you even.. you know.. devirgined a girl?"

"Not that I know of. And you know I haven't slept with that many girls"

"What if I suck at it?"

"I wouldn't care"

"What if I hurts so much you have to stop? Or what if I bleed? I don't like blood"

"Ella baby, look at me"

I turned to him, with tears in my eyes

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you want to share this moment with me. And if it's hurts too much or you'll bleed we'll just stop. I want to make this all good as possible for you. First times suck, but it will get better"

"Really?"

He nodded

"Trust me"

"I trust you"

We leaned in again and kissed. It was a soft, very caring kiss

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He slowly pulled my shirt over my head and threw it somewhere. I laid down in the middle of my bed as he leaned over me. I felt the cold metal of the dog tag against my skin

"Say if you wanna stop, okay?"

I nodded. He started kissed, biting and sucking my neck

"Not too much hickeys Troy, I have to be able to cover them up"

"Why cover up? Let the whole world see your mine"

"My mom will kill me"

"I'll protect you" he whispered again my lips before kissing me

I felt his hands stroking my belly, slowly going down. He un-buttoned my pant, pulled the zipper down and begin to pulled down my pants. When the pants fell to the floor I felt another emotion, insecure. What if I don't look good naked? I mean, sure.. Troy and I have done stuff.. but always with the lights off under the covers. And the clothes never left the body. I felt that he unhooked my bra. I held it in place with my hands

"Hey, it's okay.." he said softly

He kissed me again and let the bra fall to the floor

"See, it's okay. You have no idea how beautiful you really are"

I blushed

"I'm telling the truth"

He kissed my check, lips, neck and breast

"You're my beautiful girlfriend. And I'm never gonna let you go"

My hands found his hair as he softly bite my right nipple

"So beautiful. So real. _Pretty without any make-up on_"

I giggled, which quickly turned into a moan, as he gave some more attention to my breast by massaging them and kissing them

"Stop teasing"

"I just want to get you ready baby"

"I am ready, I have been for days"

He sat up to pull his own pants and boxer off

"You have something right?"

He was holding the small silver package

"Let me help you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to learn right?"

He grinned. We slowly rolled the condom down

"Good?"

He nodded before kissing me again. I felt him hooking his fingers around my waistband of my panties. He looked at me again

"Really really really sure?"

I smiled and nodded. I felt my underwear leaving my body. He kissed his way from my knee to my belly button

"Where is it?" he said referring to my belly button piercing

"I bought a new one, just didn't had time to put it in"

"I'm glad you still have it. It's sexy"

I had my belly button pierced right after me and Troy started dating. He said something about how sexy a belly button piercing is and dared me to get one

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just.. go slow"

He nodded and slowly slipped himself inside my body. We never broke eye contact

"You okay?"

I nodded

"Does it hurt?"

"I expected it to be worse"

He smiled a little

"Okay well, I'm fully in you know"

I nodded and kissed him

"Just go on"

I felt him leave my body a bit, before slipping inside of me again. He kept doing that

"Who does it feel?" I asked him

"Oh baby, you feel so good"

That gave me a little boost of confidence

"Can I try something?"

I nodded. He pushed my legs up a bit and kissed my chest

"I love you"

"I love you too-OH!"

He began too trust harder

"Are you close?"

I shook my head no. I felt his hand slip between our bodies, caressing my clit

"Does that help?"

"Oh.."

"I'll take that as a yes.. come on baby, try and move with me"

As a first timer, I tried my best to meet his rhythm. I felt firework starting to go off in my body

"Troy.." I chocked

"Just come with me.. oh fuck.."

I felt him stiff up before softly falling half on me, half on the bed. After a few seconds he rolled on the empty side of the bed. He threw the condom away and turned to me again. He caressed my cheek, I leaned into his touch

"How was it?"

I smiled

"Better than expected"

"Good"

He leaned in and kissed me

"And with a little practice, it will get even better"

"And who said we'll practice? Maybe this was just a onetime thingy"

I rolled over and felt him spooning me from behind

"Cuz now I need my daily dose of Gabby"

"Daily?"

"Weekly?"

"Hmh, we'll see"

I felt him kissing my shoulder and pulling a blanket over us

"Don't you think we should get some clothes on, just in case your mom decides to check up on you"

"Hmh.."

"Ella.."

"Sst, I'm tired"

I was almost in Dreamland when I got pulled back my a very annoying sound

"Troooooy…"

"Sorry, sorry"

He picked us his phone

"Text from Chad.. He said they scored"

"Hm so did you"

* * *

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
